Jump ropes and other rope devices that include the ability to connect easily to other like ropes are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,517,931 to Kalish, discloses a convertible jump rope that can be extend to create a double length jump rope. When extended, a member 22, formed of a light weight material in the shape of a thin-walled sleeve, covers the connection point of the ends of the two single length ropes (see FIG. 2).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,063 to Garrigan, discloses a leash for two or more animals. The leash comprises at least one leash member having a snap fastener at each end 12, 22 and a flexible, yieldable, compressible handle 14 slidably disposed on the leash member between these snap fasteners. The leash may include a central closed hook 28 that attaches to a central “D” ring 30.
Kushner, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,524,226, describes an exercise device having a pair of elastic bands having inner ends joined together by a releasable fastener. More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the fastener 16 comprises a snap hook with body portion 34 pivotally secured to a coupling ring 32. The fastener 16 releasably grasps an attachment ring 62. The snap hook 16 and attachment ring 62 are disposed within protective coverings 64, 66, constructed of foam rubber. The two bands may be used separately, as shown in FIG. 2, or as a double length exercise device as shown in FIGS. 3 and 4.
Grimaldi et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,149, disclose a fitness rope suitable for jump roping exercises. The device includes an elastic rope 12 having secured to one end 14 a segment of flexible material 20. Conventional joining means 24 connect the end 14 of elastic rope 12 and the end 22 of the flexible material 20. The joining means 24 may be releasable or permanent. A hollow handle (30) is slidable along the flexible segment 20. The passageway 36 of the hands 30 is of sufficient diameter to permit passage of end 26 of the flexible segment 20 thereto, as shown in FIG. 2.
Additional examples of are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,158,457, 4,177,985, 4,637,606, 4,647,037, 4,955,601, 5,236,405, 6,544,148, and 6,752,746, and U.S. Patent Publication Nos. 2002/0123413 and 2005/0176562.